Reflections of Another Life
by sinemoras09
Summary: AU. What if Ellie were the one to get the Intersect? Oneshot. cover!Casey x Ellie. Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2.


.

.

Ellie is picking up Chuck's dirty clothes off the floor when she sees an email pop up: an email from Bryce. "What the...?"

Setting the socks on the desk, she pulls out a chair and sits.

The thing about having a computer genius brother is, you learn to pick up a few things. Like solving puzzles and being a bit too curious for your own good.

The thing about having a computer genius father is, you share the same genes, the same mental imprint. Like Eidetic memory and a neural cortex just ripe for storing obscene amounts of information.

Images flash. Ellie drops to the floor.

xXx

.

"What do you _mean_ I have to break up with Devon?" Ellie asks.

They're standing in war room, staring at a 1984-sized General Beckman glaring down from the monitor. "He's a security risk," Beckman says. "He's much too close to the asset than the bureau is comfortable dealing with. Major Casey will be your new significant other from now on."

"But..." Ellie fights back tears. "We live together," Ellie says. "We share a lease--I can't just kick him out."

"Relationships end all the time," Beckman says, smoothly. "Find a way, Bartowski. Or else we'll find another way, for you."

xXx

.

In the hospital, Ellie swipes her card and pushes through the ER doors. Devon passes her, bumping against her shoulder. "Devon?"

"So you're dating the janitor now. Nice," Devon says. "Real step up there, babe. _Awesome_."

"Janitor?" Ellie turns but Devon keeps walking. "Devon, wait--"

"Ease up, Bartowski," Casey says. Ellie looks up and sees Casey leaning against the wall. He's wearing a janitor's jumpsuit, holding a mop. "You're supposed to be dating _me_, remember?" he says.

Ellie purses her lips. She pushes past Casey and rushes toward Devon.

Casey growls. He starts pushing the mop.

xXx

.

The ER seems to move in slow motion. 23 patients need to be seen; a psych patient rips out her IV and starts flinging blood at the housestaff. Ellie walks past them, in a daze. It's a 12-hour shift, but Ellie barely notices.

At the computer terminal, she sees Sarah helping an elderly woman in a wheelchair. "Sarah?"

"Hey, Dr. Bartowski," Sarah says. She glances behind her shoulder and takes Ellie by the arm. "It's my cover," Sarah says. "I'm a pre-med. I'm supposed to be shadowing you."

"It's a 12-hour shift, pre-meds don't stay that long," Ellie says.

"Not unless they're volunteers, like I am," Sarah says. She winks. "Don't worry. We got it all figured out. I'm gung-ho and hungry to get into med school. You're a young attending wanting to show me the ropes. It'll be fine, really."

Ellie frowns. "There was a reason why I didn't do academic medicine," Ellie says.

"You'll be fine," Sarah says. She skips behind a cubicle. "Does anyone want orange juice?"

Ellie leans back against the counter and closes her eyes.

xXx

.

They go on missions, the three of them. Ellie, Sarah, and Casey. Ellie doesn't like guns and she hides in the car. There's too much violence there. Sometimes Casey has to forcibly drag her out into the field. "Did you flash on anything?" he'd ask. "C'mon, Bartowski. Concentrate!"

And Ellie would squeeze her eyes shut, ducking her head against the gunfire and the knives and the bodies falling all around her.

xXx

.

"You're a valuable asset to the team, you know that, right?" Sarah asks.

Ellie is hiding in the car again, crouching low in the backseat and trying to ignore the explosions going off in the distance. "I'm a doctor, not a demolitions expert!" Ellie says.

And Sarah laughs, because that's what you do in these kinds of situations.

xXx

.

Dinner is nothing but awkward glances and even more awkward conversation. Ellie can't even bring herself to muster up the superficial pleasantries expected at the table. "Wow Ellie, this lasagna is fantastic! Where'd you learn to cook this well?" Sarah asks.

Ellie is thankful for Sarah. Posing as her neighbor, Ellie can skip across the courtyard and chill in Sarah's room for a while. Even though she's a spy, Sarah at least can be friendly, dropping by and chatting about superficial girl stuff and (always careful about her cover) asking for advice on medical school.

"She's quite a catch, isn't she?" Casey says, and he wraps his arm around Ellie's shoulder. Ellie stiffens, slightly. She watches Chuck's eyes dart furtively; his brow furrows.

Ellie knows she can never really lie to Chuck.

xXx

.

"I just don't get why she'd dump Awesome, you know?" Chuck says. "He could be annoying, but he was a good guy! I really thought they would make it through the long haul."

Ellie is eavesdropping by Chuck's bedroom door. She hears Morgan standing up.

"Dude I can't believe she cheated on him with a _janitor_," Morgan says. "I mean, if a janitor could hook up with her, why not me?"

"Morgan!" She can almost picture Chuck glaring at him.

"I'm just sayin. If a janitor could score, then how about taking a ride on the ol' Grimes mobile, right?" Morgan says. "I mean, I'm working at the Buy More, man, okay, I'm on the rise. An upward ladder. That dude friggin cleans toilets for a living. It's just not right."

"I just wish Awesome would show up and kick his ass," Chuck says. "Did you see how uncomfortable Ellie was? She's totally feeling guilty, I know it."

A hand drops on Ellie's shoulder. She looks up and sees Casey staring at her.

"You wanna talk?" Casey asks.

xXx

.

It's a cool night outside, and on the rooftop LA is nothing but patches of speckled lights. Casey doesn't talk. He mostly just sits, eyes squinting and staring out into the horizon. "Tell me about Devon," he says, finally. Ellie stares at her hands.

"I met him in med school. We met in an epidemiology class. He said LL Bean stole the color from my eyes." Ellie blinks, slowly. "I thought I would marry him," Ellie says. "That we'd work in the same hospital and have babies and spend the rest of our lives together."

Casey watches, silent.

"It's not fair," Ellie says. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know," Casey says. He stands and claps her on the shoulder, before offering her his hand.

xXx

.

Sometimes Sarah would call in the middle of the night, concerned. "Ellie you're crying," Sarah says. "How about I come over?" And Sarah will climb through the crack in Ellie's window (because like Chuck, Ellie's developed the habit), and will bring over ice cream and old movies and ask her how she's feeling. "Like crap," Ellie would say. And Sarah would nod and listen, because that's what friends do.

Ellie likes to pretend Sarah knows she's feeling bad because they're good friends, not because she's sitting up watching her on the surveillance camera.

xXx

.

"I think it's time we talk about your cover," General Beckman says.

Ellie sits on her hands. "What do you mean?" Ellie says. She glances at Casey, then at Sarah.

"It's been three months and the relationship is not progressing," Beckman says. "Our analysts say if the relationship does not progress after three months, statistically speaking, the couple is headed for a break-up. We'll arrange for Casey to stay overnight, that will dispel any rumblings that you and Casey don't get along," General Beckman says.

"So, what does that mean?" Ellie says. "Casey spends the night? Casey shares my bed?"

"It's part of the mission," General Beckman says.

"I can't believe this," Ellie says.

"Casey has to spend the night, otherwise the cover will be compromised," General Beckman says. "Further, you two _will_ share a bed. If Bartowski's brother were to get in the room, he has to see that she's sleeping with Casey. You have to share a bed to make it believable."

Ellie glances back at Casey, whose jaw is clenched, tight. "Well?" Ellie asks. "You have a say in any of this?"

Casey grunts. "I do what I'm told," Casey says.

Sarah watches them both with sympathetic eyes.

xXx

.

Ellie cleans, because that's how she deals with the stress.

She cleans the bathroom, the livingroom, and the kitchen. Chuck cracks a joke about wanting to impress the new guy. "Not now, Chuck," Ellie says. Chuck slinks back into his room.

She pulls out her lingerie and lays them out on the bed. The General made it clear that she should wear what a girlfriend would wear: some sort of cute little teddy, a barely-there negligee. There's a red one and a black one and there's too many choices and it makes Ellie's head hurt. Ellie grabs her hair and growls. "I hate this!" Ellie says. There's a knock at the door.

"Your brother let me in," Casey says. He glances at the lingerie on the bed, then moves to set up his stuff.

Ellie flops on the bed and stares at the ceiling. "I can't believe we're doing this," Ellie says. She turns and watches as he takes off his coat. "Casey. Please tell me you're as uncomfortable with this as I am."

Casey grunts. "Yeah," Casey says. "I am." He tosses the coat on a chair and sits heavily on the bed.

"My pretend boyfriend," Ellie says. "A man of many words."

They shift and move under the covers; neither of them move to turn off the light.

Ellie falls asleep in her sweatshirt; she forgets about the lingerie.

xXx

.

John Casey saves Ellie's life at least twice a week.

There's that time the Russian mob boss kidnaps her and threatens to blow her brains out unless he gets the intersect. Then there's the other time when the Taiwanese assassin threatens to blow up LA but ends up targeting Ellie instead.

Ellie is a doctor, she's not a freaking spy. It's a running gag even the most casual of Star Trek fans would get. Pretty soon Casey gets in on the joke, too.

Ellie is handcuffed in a train car with a bomb waiting to go off. After it's defused, Casey grunts. "You're a doctor, not an engineer," and both Ellie and Sarah blink, confused.

"Engineer," Casey repeats. "Like train engineer."

"...oh."

Casey grunts. "Women," he says. He helps Ellie back up to her feet.

xXx

.

They're intoxicated with truth serum, and Ellie struggles to lift her head.

Casey pets Ellie's hair. Ellie rolls her head toward him. "What are you doing?" Ellie says.

"Your hair is soft," Casey says.

"God, why don't you just tell her?" Sarah says. "We're all gonna die, anyway."

"Tell me what?" Ellie asks.

"That I'm in love with you. Wait! Dammit!" Casey says.

They find the antidote but the damage is already done.

xXx

.

"Hey, Casey," Ellie says. She pulls her sweater around her chest. "Can we talk?"

Casey grunts. He's cleaning one of his guns. "I'm busy, Bartowski, maybe you should bother someone else," Casey says.

Ellie pulls her sweater tighter. "Casey, about what you said before--"

"I was compromised," Casey says. He snaps the magazine into place. "Maybe you should go talk to Walker."

Ellie softens. "Casey..."

Casey pushes past her and starts loading the bunker. Ellie hovers by the door for a few more minutes before turning to leave.

xXx

.

Ellie is crying in the hospital parking lot. She's sitting on the loading dock steps, crying into a tissue as ambulances and supply trucks roll by. Someone touches her shoulder. "Ellie?"

Ellie looks up. "D-devon?" Her face is splotchy and her eyes are swollen. "What are you doing here?"

"I got called in on an emergency. Jesus, El, what happened?"

"I don't know." Ellie starts to cry again. "Devon, I don't know."

xXx

.

It's Sarah who tracks them down, Ellie and Awesome making love in Awesome's bachelor pad. "You can't stay with him," Sarah says, gently. "It'll compromise the mission."

Ellie nods and stares at her hands. She tries not to notice Casey in the corner, jaw tight and not meeting her eyes.

xXx

.

They're running from bad guys again, Casey grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. They round a corner toward an alley and Casey pushes her against the wall.

They're flat and they're quiet, Casey's body pressed against hers, and Ellie looks up and sees Casey's face. They're impossibly close, a finger's breadth away. He's not looking at her, though, he's concentrating on the bad guys. Feet pound and they pass right by them. Ellie breathes. Casey turns slowly and meets her eyes.

Sarah comes pounding behind them. "Casey! They're losing ground! You okay?"

"Fine." Casey breaks away, leaving Ellie shaking. "Get the asset. I'll head them off at the pass."

Sarah exchanges places with him and touches Ellie on the arm. "You okay?" Sarah asks.

Ellie nods. "Yeah," she says. Her voice is shaking. "Yeah, fine." Ellie glances behind her and watches as Casey takes down a whole slew of bad guys, knocking them over and holstering back his gun.

xXx

.

When Ellie finds out her dad is the Intersect and Fulcrum has captured him, it's all Ellie can do to keep from screaming. "We have to rescue him!" she says, but General Beckman is unmoved. "General, _please_!"

"I'm afraid we are too late for that," General Beckman says.

For the first time, Casey goes off-mission. In the car, Ellie asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because your father served this country honorably, and I think he deserves better than our government is offering," Casey says.

Ellie nods and says nothing. Casey continues to drive.

Now they stand in a moldy hotel room, staring at the single bed and the bare light-bulb swinging from the ceiling. "I can take the floor," Ellie says, ruefully.

"No, you're a woman. I'll take the floor," Casey says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asks. Casey grunts.

"Casey! Goddammit! I hate it when you do that!" Ellie says. "You just grunt and snarl and give these nasty looks! What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Should I grunt back? Get in touch with my inner caveman?"

"You want to take the floor? Fine. Take the floor," Casey says. He throws his stuff down and sits on the bed.

Ellie stares. Finally she yanks out an extra bedsheet and spreads it out onto the carpet. Casey rises and grabs it from her. "Hey!" Ellie says.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, it's disgusting. It's covered in semen and cigarette butts," Casey says.

Ellie glowers. "Why are you even here?" Ellie asks.

"I told you. I'm helping your father," Casey says.

"Bullshit," Ellie says. She watches Casey pull off his boots. "Casey, talk to me."

Casey glares and tosses a boot.

"Fine," Ellie says. "Neither of us get the floor."

She watches him on the bed. Casey says nothing. He stares out at the wall.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ellie says. "Then I'm going to sleep. If you just wanna keep sitting here pissed off, that's your prerogative. I'm going to bed."

xXx

.

Casey is still sitting at the foot of the bed when Ellie gets out of the shower. Wordlessly, she snaps off the light and climbs under the covers.

A few moments pass. The bed sinks beside her and she feels Casey climbing into bed.

Neither of them speak. They fall asleep.

xXx

.

A watery light filters through the dingy room, and Ellie wakes to the feel of Casey's face pressed against her neck. She shifts slightly. His arm is around her waist, and when she moves, he tightens his grip, breathing deep and pressing her against his chest. He feels warm. Ellie sighs and settles against him, pulling his hand to her face.

Time passes; soon a thick square of light falls on Ellie's face. She blinks, then opens her eyes. Casey is still holding her. Slowly, Ellie turns and faces him. Casey's eyes open. They watch each other for what seem like years before Ellie reaches up and kisses him softly on the mouth.

When the bad guys break in, Casey nearly tears them in half. Behind them, Sarah runs in and points her gun.

xXx

.

There's a briefing in the war room, and Ellie's on cloud nine. Her father's safe and her life seems to be getting in order. She bounds down the metal steps, smiling. "John?"

The man turns, but he's not John.

Ellie stares at Sarah, who's shaking, slightly.

"As you have already seen, Major Casey has been replaced," General Beckman says. "Team, meet your newest member, Major Rodriguez. He will replace Major Casey as Dr. Bartowski's primary handler."

"Wait, what?" Ellie says. "Where's John? Where is he?"

"He is at an undisclosed area awaiting instructions for his newest mission," General Beckman says. "Now, we have recently received reports--"

"Wait, back up, John's gone?" Ellie says. "What about my cover? What happened to that?"

"It seems that the two of you had irreconcilable differences," General Beckman says.

Ellie rushes out of the war room. "Ellie, wait!" Sarah says.

"How could she do that?" Ellie says. "How could she uproot my life and expect me to deal with it?"

"Ellie, wait," Sarah says. "It wasn't General Beckman's call," Sarah says.

"What are you talking about? It's always her call," Ellie says. Sarah frowns.

"What?" Ellie asks. "Sarah, what is it?"

Sarah takes a breath. "Casey requested the reassignment," Sarah says.

Ellie stares at her. "What?" Ellie asks.

"He thought...he thought his personal feelings for you would complicate the mission," Sarah says. "He said he put you in danger. That he put you in unnecessary risk--"

"I can't believe this," Ellie says. She turns and starts to walk away.

"He said you should get in touch with Devon," Sarah says. Ellie turns. "Devon actually came by yesterday. He was looking for you. I think it was before Casey decided to leave."

Ellie blinks fast. She holds her arms to her chest and leans against the railing, trying to steady herself from falling. Sarah touches her shoulder.

"I think you should talk to Devon," Sarah says. Ellie nods.

"Okay," Ellie says.

xXx

.

Ellie is sitting on the couch eating Chunky Monkey and watching Casablanca on TV. It's probably one of the few movies that doesn't make her flash. Ironic, really, seeing as that movie is all about spies. Chuck hovers just beside her. "Hey, sis," Chuck says. Ellie looks up and smiles.

"Hey Chuck," Ellie says. Chuck sits down beside her and digs in a spoon.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asks. Ellie nods.

"Yeah," Ellie says. "As okay as it can be, I guess."

Chuck smiles, and it makes Ellie sick lying to him. As far as Chuck and everyone else knows, Ellie and John have just broken up. Although if Ellie thinks about it hard enough, it's practically as if they had; John had been her shadow for over two years; that he isn't there anymore is still disconcerting. "Hey have you talked to Awesome recently?" Chuck asks.

Ellie shakes her head. "No," Ellie says. "I don't know how he'd forgive me, after what I did to him."

"You might be surprised. He's a pretty forgiving guy," Chuck says.

Ellie doesn't say anything. On TV, the image flickers; the black-and-white lovers stare into each others' eyes. "Hey you're not thinking of dating that Rodriguez dude, are you?" Chuck asks. "Cuz honestly, he's _way_ scarier than John."

Ellie stifles a laugh. "More Chunky Monkey?" Ellie asks.

"You bet," Chuck says. He passes her the carton and leans against the couch.

* * *

**A/N: In know in canon Ellie calls Casey "John," but I figured if she were the Intersect she'd call him "Casey," like Chuck does. *nods **

**This didn't start out as Casey/Ellie, but that's just where the story took it. It was interesting, trying to play with the dynamics and keeping with the series storyline. I was also surprised at how angsty this all turned out, too. I don't think Casey would be as willing as Sarah to mix up emotions with his work, so it seemed like if he were in Sarah's situation, he'd get himself reassigned. So yeah. Poor Ellie. Woo.**


End file.
